


Bloodlust (Art)

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: The Hale Pack discover Stiles has been taken - Peter doesn't take it well...
Series: Banners and Icons [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Bloodlust (Art)

I'm so cold, I actually can't sleep (boiler has died and having to wait until Monday for it to be replaced)! So my brain decided now was a good time to come up with the next chapter in Love, Creeper Wolf complete with banner idea.

[ ](https://imgur.com/BWTDxsd)

* * *


End file.
